


Belle's Escape

by BlueTardislover39



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTardislover39/pseuds/BlueTardislover39
Summary: Belle has been captured by the Evil Queen and attempts to escape to return to the man she loves.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin |
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Belle's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> ** I have updated this story and added a couple of chapters**this is my first fanfiction i have ever written and uploaded here, so please feel free to comment on how this story is to you. I would gladly take advice and tips. Thank you for reading this and i hope you enjoy the story.

BELLE’S ESCAPE  


Its dark and incredibly quiet, the only lights around are a few flickering fire lamps attached to the stone walls. This place is no ordinary place to be, it is in fact a Dungeon, under a magnificent castle, fit for a queen. An Evil Queen... The Dungeon is used for prisoners that the queen keeps there. In one of the cells is a woman with long brown hair and wearing a blue and white dress. Her name is Belle. Belle who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, was arrested by the Evil Queen, who wanted to get revenge on her ‘teacher’ which has crocodile looking skin and a childlike laugh.  
Belle has been forced to leave her master’s castle due to a disagreement, to going on adventures that she could not imagine she would ever be able to do. When Belle decided that she would go back to the man she loved, she was interrupted by that evil queen. Now here she is, not in a dank, damp place but still a prison.  
You see it all began when Belle made a deal with the man called Rumpelstiltskin, to help save her father’s kingdom. She promised to live with him forever. So, Belle became his housekeeper making sure that the huge castle Rumpelstiltskin had precured was dust free, which was quite a problem due to the many rooms and ‘trinkets’ he had. At some point their relationship developed from hardly any words between them, to cautious but friendly conversations. Eventually with help from the Evil Queen, Belle proved that True Love could break a curse by a kiss. This was when Belle was forced to leave Rumpelstiltskin’s home, as he feared losing his most treasured thing of all…. his magic.  
It came to pass that the Evil Queen had visited Rumpelstiltskin and lied to him about belle’s demise while all the time she was locked in her dungeon. Rumpelstiltskin realised that he had lost the friend he had and would never get the chance to see and apologise for what he did to her. Now the Evil Queen did not realise that Rumpelstiltskin had a way to see if what the queen had said was true. He went to his private room where he had all his dark magical items available to hand whenever it was needed.  
Belle was moved to the west tower, and she was emotional but determined to escape it. She tried to unlock the door, tied the bedsheets to climb out of the tower, but it was too high up for the bedsheets to reach the ground, as there were no other windows to climb into. Belle decided that she was much better than this and thought of better things to do with her time. She did have a lot of it. Belle remembered that there was a way to contact Rumpelstiltskin by saying his name out loud, but she worried that the Queen was expecting this to happen and she did not want to trap the man she loved. Instead she closed her eyes and went to sleep so she could have a real think to how she could contact him from far away.  
Rumpelstiltskin or ‘Rumple’ as Belle calls him was browsing through his magical trinkets looking for some way to find Belle when the lightbulb above his head lit up. Rumple realised that there was a way he could find out if Belle were alive, by searching for her, in her dreams…A dreamscape ‘that’s it’ rumple said out loud. ‘I will search for her dreams and if I find her, I can talk to her without anyone else knowing’. He decided to wait till much later that night to perform the magic spell.  
Rumple decided to start the spell at 10pm when he knew that would be roughly the time Belle would be asleep. The spell to walk into Belle’s dreams would only work if she were alive, and Rumple was a little worried that maybe what the queen had said was true. Rumple drank the potion and laid on his bed, closing his eyes he said only one name before falling into a deep slumber ‘Belle.’  
Belle was sleeping so soundly that she started to see colours in her sleep, she was dreaming but the images were blurry. Suddenly she heard a voice whispering her name, but could not recognise the voice at first, but then as the images started to clear Belle whispered ‘Rumple?’ ‘Rumple? Is that you? Are you really here?’

Chapter 2 – The Dreamscape  
‘Of course, it’s me dearie!’ Rumple exclaimed, ‘I can do anything’  
‘But I don’t understand’, said Belle. ‘This is my dream…how can I tell that you are not a figment of my imagination?’  
Rumple put his hand to his face as if he were thinking about the answer. ‘you have a point there dearie’ he replied with a bemused look on his face, ‘How about this?’ and rumple reached out and touched belle’s face.  
Belle could not believe it, how was she able to feel his touch in a dream? Belle wanted more confirmation from him. ‘if you are a figment of my imagination, you would know every conversation we have had. Tell me something I don’t know...’  
Rumple decided that this had to be the moment he came clean about the flower he had handed to her, on the horrible day that he let her go. ‘Belle, do you remember the rose I gave you back in the castle?’ ‘Yes’ Belle replied. ‘We were talking and there was a knock on the door, you came back with the rose and said someone was selling flowers at the door’  
‘Belle, I lied to you. Your, betrothed, was at the door and he had drawn his sword at me…so I turned him into that rose.’  
Belle was shocked that he would say such a thing, but then realised that it was Rumple himself as it would be the kind of thing he would do. ‘Say I believe you; how did you get here?’  
‘Well that’s easy Dearie,’ Rumple said, ‘with magic!’ as he did a little dance and released a childlike laugh.

Chapter 3 – The Plan

Rumple wanted to make sure he could tell Belle everything about the escape plan before time ran out.  
‘Listen dearie, there is something coming that will affect the whole of the enchanted forest.’  
Belle was curious and waited for Rumple to carry on. ‘A curse is coming Belle, and there is nothing we can do to stop it.’ ‘what will happen when this curse arrives?’ asked Belle. ‘everyone will be transported out of the enchanted forest and put somewhere without magic’ he replied. ‘is there nothing you can do to stop it?’ asked Belle  
‘No, and I don’t want to either.’ As Belle looked confused about his answer, Rumple explained how the curse was created by him and why he did that. After a few minutes of explaining, Belle understood that everything he had been doing was to find his son. ‘So, I am going to be stuck in a tower, whilst this is all happening! What will happen to me if I stay here and get caught up in the curse? Would I be able to find you?’  
Rumple knew that the curse would make everyone forget who they really were when they were moved to this land with no magic, and he could not do this alone. ‘Belle, the curse will make everyone forget who they are, you won’t remember me at all, we will all look different, I won’t look like me anymore’  
Belle finished his thoughts for him and said, ‘if I escape this tower with you, I will lose you or I could stay here and still lose you! We won’t win either way’  
‘Belle, I am sorry for the way I reacted to you, the day I let you go. I was so angry, but right now I do not regret saying that magic is power. I need that power to be able to find my son and nothing will stand in my way!’  
‘I understand’ says Belle, ‘but this darkness is not you. I always believed that you are a good man, and this proves me right.’ ‘If I had a choice, I would prefer to leave here before the curse happens, but I feel that I should stay here until this curse has transported us to this new land’  
‘No! I already lost you once, I don’t want to lose you again’ declared Rumple  
But Belle had already made up her mind think it is better this way, we will be together Rumple after if you want to be.’  
Rumple knew he would not be able to change her mind and said ‘ok, but when the time comes I will tell the evil queen how I want my part in this curse and it will make me remember who I am and then I will find you and we will be together Belle’  
‘Promise me, promise you won’t use your magic against Regina’ Rumple looked at her confused and could not believe Belle was saying this to him. ‘Promise me, and we can be together’ Bewildered, Rumple nodded his head.  
Sadly for them both, the dream was fading away, so they said their goodbyes, knowing that one day they would meet again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters are from OUAT, but the story is my own. I like to think about what would have happened if Rumplestiltskin and Belle were able to get together before the Curse happened.


End file.
